Say Something I'm Giving Up On You
by sgt.martinez
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who was brought to Forks in order to start a new life. What she found becomes more than what she can handle. Especially when a certain wolf imprints on her. The question that is on his mind is how could he possibly be able to imprint on two different people. This is a JacobxOC fanfic and I suck at summaries for sure. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

**Author's Notes: ****Okay you know the drill I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! Also I am using the name Ashley Lomeli in this story as well just because I like it. Well on with the story!**

**Say Something I'm Giving up on you**

**Chapter 1: High School terrors**

'Out of all the cities and towns in the country why on earth did they send me here?'

Ashley saw through the car window at a sign stating that she was now in Forks; she grimaced at the fact that she would now be living in a town named after silverware. "Ashley don't look so gloomy. You have to put on your best face when you meet your new family." said the male social worker.

"David we've gone through this same routine for nearly eleven years. You already know I never consider any one of these houses as home and I will never consider these people as family. It's the same with these people; I'll always be another number and another big check." said Ashley.

"Look you need to understand that these families are trying their best to give you a good home but you have to at least meet them halfway. You have to stop acting out and pushing them away or no family is ever going to want you."

The car slowed down as they pulled into the parking lot of a hospital; both of them got out the car and Ashley looked up at the building in confusion. "Wow David really my next home is a mental hospital? I didn't think I was that messed up."

"You are hilarious Ashley but no were here to visit Dr. Cullen since he knows this whole town and also we'll have to inform him of your medical history. You should know the routine by now."

"I don't see why everybody needs to know my business. It's just a heart murmur not like I have cancer or anything like that."

"But at least if you are ever brought in here he'll know what is wrong and what to do."

Ashley gave in and let the social worker lead her into the hospital; there she saw who she assumed was Dr. Cullen. She took a good look at him and realized now that she needed to be cautious around him. David called out to the calm doctor and began to introduce himself and motioned for her to introduce herself as well.

"Carlisle this is Ashley: she will be under the care of sheriff Swan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ashley; I believe you'll find out little town to be very charming." said Carlisle.

"Sure doc as long as I keep to myself and no one bothers me I will be fine." She said as she began walking back to the car.

When her hand touched the car door she saw a guy running towards the tiny hospital: he had no shirt on and was wearing shorts. Without realizing it he accidentally knocked her over; he quickly tried to pick her up but ended up dropping her to the ground. Becoming tired of being dropped on the ground she looked up to yell at him but then saw the look in his eyes; his eyes were wide with surprise but then began to soften again. She faintly heard him say something under his breath something along the lines of 'how could this be happening again'.


	2. Chapter 2: COnfrontation

**Author's Notes: I do not own Twilight or any of their characters.**

**Say Something I'm Giving up on you**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

David and Carlisle were heading out of the hospital conversing when they saw Ashley on the ground and Jacob hovering over her. David's instinct kicked in and he ran over and shoved him off of her; Jacob was taken out of his train of thought and began glaring at him. "David it was an accident. Calm down he didn't see me and ran into me on accident." said Ashley.

"Mr. Spears I know this young man and I know that he would not intentionally attack anyone." said Carlisle.

"Ashley get in the car now!" yelled David.

She was about to protest but then she saw the intense look in his eyes and how the tense situation would only get better if she left. She got into the car and saw in the mirror that the guy known as Jacob was still staring at her. David saw this and confronted him when he knew she was out of earshot, "Hey! Don't you dare look at her!" Jacob turned his attention to him and he began making a noise resembling a low growl.

"Jacob you have to calm down; with your condition you can't afford to be angry in a place like this." said Carlisle.

"No offense doctor but I'm not stupid; I know this kid is a shape shifter."

Carlisle was a bit startled but not surprised since he knew that David wasn't mortal as well.

"I don't see where you think you're so much more superior to me! By the way who are you calling kid! I'm probably the same age as you if not older!" shouted Jacob who was about to reach his breaking point.

"This is exactly what I expected from a member of the Quileute tribe."

Those last words brought him over the edge and he felt himself changing when they heard the car door slam and saw Ashley running from the hospital and into the nearby forest. David's rage was erased and was replaced with worry.

"Ashley! Don't do this again!" shouted David as he ran after her.

Left in the dust of the event were Carlisle and Jacob; Jacob began to calm down and looked to Carlisle for some sort of explanation.

"If you're wondering what he meant by it happening again he was talking about her running away. He explained to me that when she is under a great deal of stress she runs, and she usually doesn't come back for days. Even at that she doesn't come back at all and he has to go find her himself."

"No Carlisle that's not what I was wondering at all. What I want to know is how is it possible for me to imprint on two different people?"

"What?"

~*~*~*~*Ashley & David*~*~*~*~

Ashley kept running at top speed but it wasn't enough to get any distance away from David. He was hot on her trail and kept her in sight; but as he was getting closer she kept running farther. He knew he had to end this chase soon otherwise her poor health would take its toll. He caught up in a split second and pulled her down to the ground.

"Leave me alone David! You know I don't do well in those situations!" Screamed Ashley as tears began welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry that I didn't do anything about it earlier. But you cannot run away from your problems; you promised me that you would try."

"I did. And you're lucky that I was able to stay in that car for that long."

They both sat up and she couldn't hold back her tears; he held her the same way he did when he first started working with her. "I know you're trying, and I am proud of you for making it this far. I remember when I first met you: this scared little girl who used anger as a façade."

He began to retell how he had first met Ashley; his first and only case since he graduated from university three years ago. He was a highly academic individual who graduated with his degree at the age of nineteen. He had just been hired as a social worker and was given his first assignment. He thought that this case would be a piece of cake but little did he know what he was getting himself into.

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: I apologize that this chapter is so short but I'm improving bit by bit. Hm now the question for a future chapter how could Jacob be able to imprint on two different people? Who would he choose? Well the next chapter will explain the full story behind David and Ashley. Stick around readers and please review! It fuels my will to write!**


	3. Extra Chapter: Save Me

**Author's Notes: Okay readers loving the reviews! Alright this chapter is the background story of Ashley and partially of David. This is to shine some light on these characters before I continue on with the story. I'm sure what David had said seemed to have stumped a few people. Also I apologize if the chapter title for the first chapter was misleading; I kept meaning to change it when it was done but never got around to changing it. If anybody is curious about what David looks like I would suggest you search for Eddie Spears from when he was on Black Cloud. I mean specifically Black Cloud; he does not look like that anymore! So cherish this hunky image of overprotective David!**

**Say Something I'm Giving up on you**

**Extra Chapter**

David grew up in a pack that was similar to the Quileute only his pack was considered superior; he was taught that his pack was of the purest of bloodlines and so he believed he was above all others. When the time came his father had chosen him to take over leadership of the pack; he was sure of himself that he wanted to lead his fellow shape shifters to reign as the best there ever was.

The day of his coronation David was beginning to feel unusual; at first he thought he was nervous for the big day but this feeling of uneasiness was too strong to be his nerves. Then a pungent odor invaded his senses: it was the smell of the blood suckers. He tracked the blood suckers to enforce their own treaty and remove them from his territory. The smell was getting stronger and that was when he heard the screams of a child.

That is when he saw her: curled up behind a tree was a child with dark brown hair and light brown eyes stained with tears. His heart was beating fast and his mind was spinning out of control. 'Was this what it feels like to imprint?' He heard other noises and saw two male vampires feasting on what he assumed were her parents. If he didn't interfere quickly they were going to go after her for sure and hell would freeze over before that would ever happen.

He shifted rather quickly and fought off the puny vampires with ease and to ensure that the two victims did not turn into a bloodsucker themselves he took matters into his own hands. Then came the difficult part which was to approach the child without scaring her; he wanted to protect this girl with all of his might. He walked slowly up to the girl hoping his wolf appearance doesn't make her panic. She kept hiding her face in the tree hoping that if her eyes were closed then all of this would disappear from her world. She opened her eyes once again to see the huge wolf and how he kept his head low to the ground; she unfolded herself and stood up. She felt that she could trust him as if he were a guardian angel sent to protect her.

She walked up to him and held out her hand; he sniffed it and placed his head under it as if asking to be petted. She gently began petting him and he nuzzled closer to her. She was glancing all around the forest until her eyes fell upon her battered parents and the tears came pouring out once again. She turned to her savior and held on to him burying her face in his muzzle.

David decided it would be best to just take her back to the tribe and hope that they could help her. It was already nightfall when they arrived back to his home; the ceremony was canceled obviously due to the guest of honor not showing up. He had placed her sleeping form in his bed right next to him because every time he tried to leave her grip on him tightened. This girl had lost everything in one day than anyone has lost in their entire lives. He made a silent vow to this girl that on his life he would protect her and do everything in his power to make sure she is happy.

**~*~*~*~*Five Years Later*~*~*~*~**

Time has passed and David is now twenty two; he had spent the last five years not as the leader of his tribe but pursuing a career in social work in order to stay close to Ashley. The trauma from the incident caused her to forget about everything; how her parents died, the fact that vampires killed them, and even forgot about him. She kept bouncing from foster home to foster home finding some way to be removed from the foster family and back to the orphanage.

When he first came to the social services they automatically assigned her to him to scare him off since she is the most difficult case the agency has ever had. It had been five years since he last saw her; he had billions of thoughts flowing through his mind. 'Will she finally remember me?' Was the loudest thought that echoed through his head.

He then walked through the huge building to the very back to an isolated room with the door completely covered in black paint. As he came closer to the door the loud screeching which he thought was supposed to be music. He knocked on the door softly at first; after a few minutes he began banging on it to be louder than the music. Suddenly the music stopped and the door flew open to reveal a teenage girl with her dark brown hair with a light blue streak and her light brown eyes hidden behind dark eye makeup.

"You know that in this building if you want to enter someone's room you knock like a normal person." said Ashley.

"I did knock at first but I guess you probably didn't hear it over your music." Her attitude might have scared off her previous social workers but it would not faze him.

"I already know how this works: you're going to try and be a hero and get me to explain why I act this way or why I am difficult for adults to handle. Let me save you some time and just say that if 13 other social workers gave up on me what makes you think you have any chance?"

At that moment he didn't see this girl that everyone was so afraid of; he saw the little girl from the forest scared and crying out for help. This tough façade was only to keep everyone out and to prevent her from getting hurt. He knew this because he knew her; he watched her grow up.

"I know that I have a chance because I know you better than anyone else on this earth."

She scoffed at his words believing that everyone lied to her and that the only one who cared about her was herself. "I'm more than just a file."

"If you don't believe me then looks like I'll have to spill my secret. Every Christmas when all of the other kids were receiving toys and clothes you were left with nothing because you were older and were expected to let the younger ones have their Christmas. However every year there was a present waiting for you in your room; it was the same gift every time a handmade dream catcher." He held up a dream catcher that he had in his bag; her eyes widened in shock and tears were forming in her eyes. He expected a happy reunion but instead she pushed him out of her room and slammed her door.

The music began playing again only it was louder if possible; his colleagues walked by and smirked at his dismay. He sat at her door all evening and at one point the music stopped. He assumed that she had fallen asleep and felt it would be okay if he dozed off. As he began to relax he faintly heard her crying and begging for help. His instincts kicked in and he began ramming into the door; the other social workers were telling him to stop and that he would've woken the other children. He could not hear any of them because all he heard was her crying out for him. The door soon gave in and opened causing him to tumble to the floor. He looked up to see her clenching her blanket tightly tears coming out freely. He touched her shoulder gently and she woke up shaking; she saw him and the next thing she knew she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. He held her until she began to fall asleep again, and before she fell asleep he promised her that he would never leave her and that he would protect her for as long as she lived.

**Author's Notes: Well there's the extra chapter; I hope this gives you some insight on these characters and how their relationship developed. Please read and review!**


End file.
